


Dean Loves Fridays

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, In a way, Interracial Relationship, Mild Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Quick Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed. And again, if you want me to write something, nine times out of ten I will.</p></blockquote>





	Dean Loves Fridays

Fridays are when Dean is the most stressed. The weight of the whole week crashing down on him. And it’s also when he gets home the latest. The door starts to unlock at around eleven at night. I’m in the kitchen finishing up on dinner because Dean never eats at dinner meetings, too businessy to eat. 

I quickly press the button on the oven to give it permission to turn off on its own after the lamb is done. I run out just in time to catch him in the foyer and jump in his arms. He’s surprised but hoists me up with ease. 

“You missed me?” Dean asks. 

I crash our lips together and he tastes of mint julep. I scoop my tongue from out of his mouth and say, “Of course! Did ya miss me?” 

“Thought of you every minute.” His words make me smile. Always the romantic one. 

I bounce a few times so he can set me down. I grab his hand and lead him over to the sofa. Dean sits down and I kneel on the floor between his legs. “How was work?” I ask while unbuckling his work pants. 

He sighs, slumping further into the couch. “Exhausting.”

“Stressful?”

“Definitely stressful,” he agrees. 

“Let me help you with that.” I reach into his silk boxers to pull his dick and balls out. He’s slightly hard, so I stroke him to full hardness, dripping saliva onto the head to slick the stroke. 

On Fridays Dean likes to take things slow, nothing rushed. So when he’s finally hard, I let go of him and remove my shirt and bra. He likes the unbalanced ratio of clothes when I do this. 

I stroke him a few more times before sucking the head into my mouth. Dean lets out a breathless sigh before setting a hand on top of my head. I lave the head in my saliva, sometimes tonguing the slit. When my spit reaches the base, I begin stroking the shaft. My tongue pokes at the veins on his shaft, making him bounce his knee. 

When I take him out my mouth, a loud pop sounds through the room. My lips graze the underside of his cock, our eyes locking on each other. “I love sucking your dick,” I whisper, but he hears fine.

“I love it when you suck my dick,” Dean breathes. My tongue traces the thick vein up, up, until I swallow him all the way down to the base. Dean puts a little bit more pressure on my head to keep me at the base for a little while longer. His left knee begins to bounce excessively, the longer he keeps me here. 

“Yes Princess, yes,” Dean moans. I try to tame my gag reflex, constricting around his length. Finally, Dean lets me come up for air. When I lift off, saliva explodes from my mouth and onto his dick, making him groan in pleasure. 

He wipes the side of my face, making me look up at him. There’s a sleepy smile on his face. Yep, he’s gonna be out like a light once we’re done. “Sorry, Princess. Your mouth just feels so good,” he grunts. I give him a big toothy grin before stuffing him back into my mouth, bobbing my head and stroking him at the same rhythm. 

“Look at me, I want to see you when I cum in your mouth,” Dean moans. He loves to watch my reaction when he comes. It’s kinda hot, so I don’t mind. 

The increase in his breathing lets me know that he’s close. I slide Dean out of my mouth until just the head’s in me, sucking as hard as I can. As he gets closer to his release, I can literally see the stress of the week melt away from him. Dean breaks eye contact with me as his eyes roll into the back of his head. 

I swallow the excessive amount of precum and he twitches. “Suck it out of me,” he groans hurriedly. I swipe my tongue across the head and that seems to do it for him because he’s soon flooding my mouth with his creamy cum. I gulp it down, having to swallow about three loads before he’s done. His flaccid cock slips from my mouth with a wet slosh. I lick the remnants of cum from his balls before tucking him back in. Dean pulls me up onto his lap, seeking out my tongue and nothing else. He likes to taste himself afterwards. 

“You feel better?” I ask when he gives me back my tongue. 

Dean smiles and says, “Yep, and all because of you. Thank you, Princess.”

“No problem. Now let’s get you to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. And again, if you want me to write something, nine times out of ten I will.


End file.
